Percy Jackson: Ninja
by thebestofall
Summary: In a last ditch attempt at revenge, Kronos calls upon Gaia's power and transports Percy to another world. Unfortunately for Percy, he became a baby. Read as Percy grows up again in Konoha, with all his past memories. But he's spent an entire childhood in this new home. Does he even want to return to his old one? OP Percy. OP Naruto. OP Sasuke. NO YAOI OR SLASH. HELL NO!
1. I Think I Shit Myself

**A/N: Yo guys. This is my very first time writing a crossover between these two awesome franchises. PJO X Narutoverse.**

 **The premise is that Percy is thrown into a different world by Kronos. He wakes up as a baby in the Narutoverse. Specifically in Konoha. Canon timeline and mostly canon behavior for said characters. Review whether you want a good Sasuke or bad Sasuke. This choice makes a ton of difference. Trust me.**

 **BTW, this is OP Naruto and OP Percy as well.**

 **No bashing really. Except when it's deserved. Like Danzo and the council. There can never be enough council bashing! But I will be reasonable. The council would never demand Naruto's death. He is Konoha's Jinchūriki. Their own nuke. I never understood fanfics that have mobs chase and beat Naruto. Why the fuck would you try to enrage a Jinchūriki?! Unless you have a death wish. And Sarutobi would never allow those beatings to happen. He's a dumb Hokage, but he'd never allow this. Ever. And people would be too scared to try.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - ... AND I JUST SHIT MYSELF  
**

* * *

CLANG!

Percy's ears throbbed at the sound as he blocked Kronos's scythe. His arms shook from the force and he nearly dropped Riptide.

"Shit.", he muttered.

Kronos was the King of the Titans for a reason. Percy might have been able to dispatch Hyperion without too much effort, but Kronos was on another level. Even _without_ his true form.

"Fucking Luke. If he survives this, I'll kill him myself", Percy muttered. If Kronos wasn't bad enough, the titan had gotten ALL of Luke's mastery over the blade. And with Kronos possessing him, there was a speed and strength boost that Percy couldn't hope to deal with.

And he could slow time. Because why the fuck not?

From the side lines, Annabeth and Grover could only watch. Percy and Kronos were both too fast for their eyes to follow. The only sign that assured them of the two combatants' presence in the throne room was the near continuous shockwaves that emanated.

It had been nearly an hour since the fight had started, and though it looked pretty close, Percy knew he wouldn't last much longer. Shitty side effect of the curse of Achilles was that you tended to tire out quicker than usual.

Then Percy finally found an opening. The underside of Luke's arm, a few inches below his left armpit. It didn't look like much, but Percy had been focusing on that spot several times during the match.

He'd notice that Luke/Kronos tried to keep him to his right. His stance was completely sideways, as if he was trying to hide the spot. But why?

Adding to that, that particular spot had a small bronze tint to it. Celestial Bronze in it's purest form. Kronos had stuck it there somehow.

As Percy deflected an overhead strike and skidded backwards, his mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out the possibilities of where Luke's Achilles spot was.

He wasn't a child of Athena, but even Annabeth had admitted multiple times that he was almost unmatched in immediate battle tactics, or so she called it.

His eyes darted to Kronos's form. Again, the titan could have charged at Percy. He could've capitalized on the advantage, but he didn't. Why?

To his credit, Percy took just ten micro-seconds to come up with the answer. Why? Because his left side would be exposed. Why would he protect his left side? His Achilles spot had to be there. Where was it on his left side? The bronze piece obviously.

And with that, Percy jumped into the fray. But contrary to what he'd normally do, he did NOT immediately attack Kronos's left side. It would be stupid of him.

Instead, he waited. And waited.

He felt a boot plant on his chest and he skidded away several metres.

Kronos laughed haughtily. " **Is that all the mighty Perseus Jackson can do? Perhaps Hyperion has been sloppy if he could not defeat the likes of you.** "

Percy didn't rise to the bait. He gripped Riptide tightly, and he eyed Kronos's weak spot through the corner of his vision. He made sure not to move his eyeball, so Kronos wouldn't be alerted.

Kronos raised his scythe, preparing to blast Percy with another of his beams. The throne room was littered in craters due to those.

Percy inwardly smirked. 'Your arrogance is your downfall, Kronos.'

The demigod took a step, and vanished.

"Huh?". The titan was so surprised that his control had slipped, briefly speaking in Luke's voice. It was needless to say, both of them were surprised.

Percy prayed to every god that his technique would work. It was a technique he had been preparing for almost a year. He hadn't gotten to test it in battle yet, since he had only faced fodder so far. It was sad to say that Kronos was his first _real_ challenge for the past one year.

He called his technique the Vanishing Step. He would manipulate the individual molecules in his body, turning them into water vapour. When that happened, his consciousness would immediately disperse across the entire area, a span of almost several hundred metres. He could then pick a spot to reappear.

The whole process would take less than a micro second, if he decided to do it quickly.

But he _needed_ the left arm up, or else it wouldn't work. So when Kronos turned around, looking for where he went, Percy silently reappeared beside him, with Riptide already in hand.

The demigod forgot all his stances and lunged forward with all his speed. Kronos's eyes widened as he sensed the demigod reappear. But he was too slow.

Not that Percy, or anyone else even knew. But it was at this precise moment that a certain blonde haired son of Jupiter toppled the Black Throne of Orthrys. The sudden loss of his power delayed Kronos for exactly the amount of time Percy needed.

After Percy reappeared, he covered the distance before Kronos could even blink. As in, in less than two thirds of a second, Riptide was buried in Luke's body. To the hilt.

Not that Percy, or anyone else even knew. But it was at this precise moment that a certain blonde haired son of Jupiter toppled the Black Throne of Orthrys. The sudden loss of his power had delayed Kronos for exactly the amount of time Percy needed.

Annabeth and Grover looked shocked. And the shock on Kronos's face was almost hilarious to Percy. For good measure, the demigod booted him across the hall. Percy's mouth turned into a smirk as blood flew from Luke's nose.

"Good.", Percy stated. "The effects of the Styx have vanished from you."

Kronos roared in defiance. " **IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!** "

Percy's face turned into an expression that would've been perfect on a marble statue. "You lose Kronos. The gods have beaten Typhon. Your army is being massacred by demigods. Your brothers have been beaten. Your vessel has been beaten. You have been beaten."

Percy's face turned into a frown suddenly. He could sense something was wrong. He could feel it. There was a build up of power in the area.

He looked at Kronos with a glare. "What the hell are you doing?", he hissed.

Kronos merely smirked. "The gods will be here in a few seconds. I can feel it. I will rise again, Percy Jackson, but you won't be there to see it. Mother has helped me with this."

With that, the titan glowed bright gold and he snapped his fingers.

The demigod felt a pull behind him. Not like a physical object, but a force. Something was propelling him backwards.

He glanced behind, and that was his mistake. The mere act of turning his neck to look at the thing behind him had imbalanced him, and he was swallowed by a portal.

The last thing he heard was Annabeth screaming his name and his eyes barely made out several flashes of light. The gods had arrived.

It was too late for him though, and his world went dark.

* * *

When he woke up, Percy found himself staring at a ceiling. There was a three bladed fan spinning at low speeds.

Above him stood a man and a woman. The woman was dressed somewhat normally, if not a little traditionally. A dark blue dress with a brown apron over it. She had long black hair that seemed to reach her waist and hmm … some really good assets. Percy wasn't a pervert. He just had a … healthy appreciation of the opposite sex.

The man however, wore something odd. It was like a military uniform with a little less bulk. He could see two things clear as day though. The right sleeve of his had a symbol. An inwardly spiralling swirl. And he had a forehead protector. The forehead protector had a symbol on it. Was that the symbol of a leaf? Weird.

Of course, he didn't think much of it. He jokingly wondered if he had been in a coma for several centuries and he now woke up in the future.

"Oh! Jiro! He's awake!"

The man bent over and picked him up.

'Wait.', Percy thought. Alarm bells rang through his head. 'What? How's this possible? Unless …'

He looked around him, and for the first time, noticed himself. His body. It was tiny. So tiny that this random dude could pick him up like he was some sort of grocery bag.

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

He shouted at the top of his voice.

Unfortunately for Percy and his still developing voice, it came out like this.

"WAAAHHH!"

He cried like a baby, which he technically was at the moment.

FUCKING KRONOS! GODS DAMNIT! This was the last fucking thing he wanted.

Surprisingly for him, the man looked shocked out of his wits.

"Yakumo. Look! His eyes!"

Both of them peered at his face, making him uncomfortable. He tried to punch them. 'The fuck are you trying to do huh?!'. He thought.

Sadly, the woman called Yakumo looked even more delighted. "Kawaii! Look at his eyes. So green. And look at him. So cute."

'Eh?', Percy thought. 'Kawaii was a Japanese word.' He knew it from the anime he watched.

Percy snorted. 'I've been watching way too much anime. What now? Goku will arrive?'

Percy sighed and quieted down. 'I guess I've got to figure out how to get out of here.'

And then he felt something wet on his ass. The demigod groaned and mentally let out a string of curses so vulgar that even Zeus would be disturbed.

Because he realized he had just shit himself.

Percy grumbled in his mind. 'I can forget getting out of here. I can't even control my fucking bowel movements.'

"So … what should we name him dear?"

The woman seemed to think for a while, before her eyes glazed over. "Percy."

The man frowned. "Percy? That's sounds like a Kumo name or something … but somehow it fits."

Percy snorted. Ain't that convenient?

* * *

( _Seven years since Percy's rebirth_ )

Percy sighed as he shut the book. Since he could walk, he had been doing the one thing he swore he'd never do again.

He studied. He opened every book he could and studied. And when he didn't do that, he learnt all he could about chakra. He needed to have knowledge of the world he was in. Otherwise, he would be in for a rude awakening.

Of course, he hit a snag there. Everything. Everything was Japanese. This whole place … everyone spoke Japanese. So he had to learn it. And learn it he did. Soon, he knew it better than English. But not as good as he knew Ancient Greek.

Strangely, his Dyslexia had up and vanished. Although he still had his ADHD unfortunately.

Percy swore loudly.

He knew gods and titans could NOT do something like this. Sure, they were strong, but there was no way in hell any god or titan could create a whole new world. At least he hoped it was. He really didn't want to be in another universe entirely. That would be much worse.

The answer was likely that Gaia was the one who put him in this predicament.

"Fucking primordial.", he muttered. "The hell did I ever do to her?"

He had gathered considerable information about the world he was in. It was somewhat primitive. Not exactly medieval age or anything, since they had electricity and all that. But they had none of the weapons that Percy knew from Earth.

But there was something else entirely to compensate for that.

Chakra.

Percy couldn't explain it exactly. It felt no different than the power he felt whenever he channelled his water powers, but he somehow felt that chakra was easier to control. To mould. His powers given by Poseidon was wild. It was like trying to control the flow of a fire truck's hose.

Another thing he had found was that the history of this world dated back merely a few hundred years.

In fact, he found that the very village he was in was barely a hundred and twenty years old give or take a decade.

Percy sighed. He didn't want to risk sounding like Annabeth but … 'I hate not knowing things.'

He walked out of the village library and mentally recounted everything he knew of the world he was in.

He was in a village called Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Percy snorted. Whoever came up with that name must've been really stupid drunk.

The whole world seemed to consist of only one big continent called the Elemental Nations. From what he could gather, Konoha was in Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire. There were several other nations, but only five of them were the ones that mattered. Hi no Kuni, Mizu (Water) no Kuni, Tsuchi (Earth) no Kuni, Kaze (Wind) no Kuni, and Kaminari (Lightning) no Kuni.

There was also Tetsu (Iron) no Kuni, but that was more of a neutral place. They didn't even have ninja. They had samurai.

These five were like the superpowers of the Elemental Nations. Each of them had their own 'hidden village'. As far as Percy could tell, the hidden villages were the military power of said nation. The villages were led by their respective Kages.

For example, he learned that the leader of the village he was in was called the Hokage. Currently, the Hokage was one Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He was this elderly man that Percy had only seen once. The former demigod learnt that he was the Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi had to retake his post when the Fourth Hokage died five years ago battling the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

Bijū. That interested Percy. As far as he knew, Bijū were entities with ginormous amounts of chakra.

'Wrong.'. Percy corrected himself. They were _made_ of chakra.

Percy remembered a book he had read last year. It was about Jinchūriki and the Bijū they hosted. The Fourth Hokage had apparently encountered the Mizukage once. That Mizukage was the jinchūriki of the Sanbi. The Fourth Hokage didn't specify the type of creature that the Sanbi was.

What the Fourth had written was that Bijū were generally sealed inside humans. These humans were called jinchūriki.

The former demigod sighed. What a sad life. It was like as if someone decided to stick Kronos in them.

…

Okay, admittedly, the Bijū were probably less evil than Kronos but still.

Another thing about the Fourth's book was something he stated. His exact words were: 'It is misconception and blatant insensitivity to assume that Bijū are mindless entities of chakra.'

The former demigod was broken out of his musings as he heard a shout of 'Get back here!'.

He turned to see a boy in orange shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a red swirl on it that Percy recognized was the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Oh yeah, he learned about them as well. Their fate sounded a lot like what happened to the Mayan Civilization. Not exactly the same, but both sounded like exotic and advanced cultures that were wiped out suddenly.

Percy chuckled as he saw the boy leap across the rooftops, holding a bucket of paint. His hair was a bright yellow-blond. Hard to miss.

Chasing the boy were some chūnin. They were the bulk of Konoha's military force from what he'd learned.

Surprisingly, the boy was still able to evade them.

Percy shook his head as he watched Naruto Uzumaki leave the chūnin in the dust. How they couldn't catch one single seven-year-old boy was beyond him.

The boy suddenly bolted towards him, and behind him. He turned around to see the window rattling. The boy was already inside the house. His house.

The chūnin came up to him. "Hey kid, did you see the de– I mean, the brat? Yellow hair, orange shorts. He's hard to miss."

Percy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. What was the man about to say? De … and then he corrected himself. It wasn't hard to fill out the remaining letters. _Demon_.

Another chūnin spoke this time. "He carries a bucket of paint. Little bastard gave the jōnin lounge a makeover."

Percy had to raise an eyebrow at this. Jōnin was one of the highest ranks you could get. Only really good ninjas became jōnin. For this Naruto to paint their lounge was nothing short of excellent stealth. That too while wearing bright orange shorts and a white t-shirt.

The former demigod didn't rat out Naruto however. "I think he went that way. Sorry I didn't pay too much attention to him."

The chūnin grumbled as they left. "Great. We lost him. All the jōnin are going to kill us."

As soon as they left, Percy himself leaped through the window as well, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"AAH! WHO AR– ", the blond shouted before Percy lunged forward and covered his mouth.

"Shut up.", he hissed. "Don't be so damn loud."

Immediately Percy felt a little bad. He didn't mean to snap, but he had heightened sense due to channelling chakra throughout his body as a usual practice. So his hearing was slightly better than others.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe. I was just surprised, dattebayo."

Percy frowned. " _Dattebayo_? The hell's that supposed to mean?"

The blond haired boy looked even more sheepish. "Heh. It just comes out of my mouth. A habit of mine, dattebayo."

Percy sweat-dropped. 'He just said it again.'

The former demigod waved it aside. "Forget it. So … care to tell me why there are chūnin chasing after you?"

The blond grumbled. "It's not my fault dattebayo! Those idiots blame me for everything. They say I painted the jonon lounge."

Percy face-palmed.

Naruto frowned. "What?"

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Jōnin, Naruto. Jōnin. No jonon! And I can see that paint bucket."

Naruto, to his credit, was more perceptive than he looked. "How'd you know my name? I never said it! Are you a ninja, dattebayo!"

"I don't have to be a ninja to know who you are. Every chūnin in the village curses you everyday for your pranks."

Naruto grinned. "Hehe. I'm famous it seems. It won't be long before I become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Percy sweat-dropped. 'I just told him of his infamy among the chūnin … and he wants to become Hokage? Is this guy mad?'

"Hey!", Naruto exclaimed. "Don't ignore me! I will become Hokage!"

Percy rubbed his forehead in frustration. It hadn't even been two minutes since Naruto had began talking, and already he was starting to get on his nerves.

"Shut up about being Hokage already!", He said, bonking his head with his fist.

The effect was immediate. The blond's eyes started to water and his expression looked miserable.

Percy groaned mentally. 'God damn it. I forgot. He's a kid. Kids don't like it when you shoot down their dreams like that.'

Percy sighed. "Look, Naruto. It's fine and all to have such … goals. But you don't need to keep shouting it. Just cool it."

"Oh.", was all Naruto said. He then grinned. "Hey! You didn't answer my question! Are you a ninja?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I can only enroll next year. Rules and all.". 'Even though I'm more than qualified.', Percy added mentally. Since he had learned to walk, he made sure to train his body so it could reach the perfection that it had been during the Second Titanomachy.

"Cool!", Naruto exclaimed. "I'm already in my first year!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Impressive. Most students start when they're eight or nine. Are you sure you're up for it."

"Of course dattebayo! I'm going to become Ho–"

Percy gave him a stern look, which he knew would look comical on a seven-year-old. "Dude. Remember. Chill."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and Percy knew that the blond hadn't listened to a single word he had said.

"PERCY!", a shrill voice resounded through the house.

Percy gave the boy a small smile. "Yeah. Time for me to go. Run along now."

The boy looked down a bit. "Eh … what's your name?"

"Percy. Just Percy."

Naruto frowned. "No clan?"

Percy shook his head. "No. Never knew my parents.". That was a lie. His parents were killed in the Kyūbi attack a few months after his birth. Percy would never admit it, but he had nearly shit himself when he felt the aura of the Kyūbi's chakra. It was fucking massive. Like, Zeus level massive.

Percy nearly had a heart attack. That damn Bijū was probably as strong as Zeus himself. Shit. No wonder the Fourth Hokage died defeating it.

"Oh.", Naruto said, seemingly deflating. During his time at the orphanage a few years back, he had wanted nothing more than to be adopted. But the would-be parents avoided him like the plague. If they did see his face, there were only hateful looks and sneers directed at him.

Percy's eyes narrowed. He knew that look. He had seen it many many times on the unclaimed kids at the Hermes cabin. This boy was an orphan. That explained his pranks. And his obsession with becoming Hokage. He wanted recognition.

The former demigod sighed again for what seemed like the third time in five minutes. "Hey Naruto. You said you wanted to become Hokage right?"

The boy brightened up like a lamp and nodded.

A devilish grin appeared on Percy's face, scaring Naruto. "Ask someone where training ground forty four is. Meet me outside there at seven in the morning."

Naruto frowned. "For what?"

Percy chuckled evilly in a very Orochimaru-like manner . "Kukukuku. Oh, you'll see. Indeed you will see. Don't worry, I will help you become Hokage."

Nothing more needed to be said.

"YATTA! Thanks Percy! I will come here tomorrow. I won't disappoint you dattebayo!"

He then proceeded to bolt out of the window, happily running through the streets.

Percy groaned as he walked to the kitchen of his house. "Why do I have to be such a nice guy?", he grumbled. Anyone else would've kicked that boy out. But Percy just couldn't do it. He was an orphan. A kid despised by most of the village. He probably had no friends. So the former demigod caved in. By nature he was too nice of a guy. He couldn't let the kid leave off with such a sad face.

Percy ran his hand through his hair. Another thing was his gut. His instincts told him this boy was different. He was something special.

Sure it got annoying when he shouted about becoming Hokage, but Percy was unnerved by the boy's determination. It wasn't some kid's fantasy. He could _feel_ that Naruto truly wanted to become the Hokage. And strangely, Percy felt that given the proper guidance and with the right push, Naruto could become someone worthy of being the Hokage.

Percy reached the kitchen. There was a silver haired girl with skin the colour of Celestial Bronze. If that weren't odd enough, she wore monogrammed pyjamas with the words _Anaklusmos_ all over them.

"Percy!", a voice squeaked.

Yep. You guessed it. This … this was the spirit form of Riptide.

Turns out that Riptide was sentient all along. The chakra in this world allowed the sword to temporarily transform into a human, albeit with the weird skin colour. That couldn't be altered.

Was it mentioned that Riptide's human form was just four inches tall? And she had wings like the Hesperides who guarded the golden apple tree. It made sense, since Riptide was actually made of Zoe Nightshade's immortal essence. So the consciousness of the sword should be somewhat like her … but that skin colour and hair colour! Other than that, she did look like Zoe. So he called her Zoe.

"Hey Zoe."

Zoe fluttered her wings and flew over to him, perching on his shoulder.

"I heard you talking to that boy. Do you know he is the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki?", she chirped.

"NANI?!"

Zoe laughed. "Oh man. I haven't been able to surprise you like that for years."

Percy grumbled before sighing. "But how do you know he is the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki? I thought it'd be some no name ANBU."

Zoe gave him a funny look. "Are you serious? Can't you feel his chakra. It's massive."

Zoe looked like she was deep in thought. "I know that Jinchūriki tend to borrow chakra from their bijū … but I didn't sense any of Kyūbi's chakra. But that seal on his stomach was very clear to me. The eight trigrams seal."

Percy whistled. "Damn. So the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi into Naruto huh. I guess it makes a little sense. In one of the books that the Yondaime wrote, he mentioned that the Uzumaki clan members had some crazy amounts of chakra. Apparently, the wife of the Shodai Hokage was an Uzumaki, and it's said she had more chakra than the Sanbi. All those guys calling him a demon or monster makes sense now. Shit, I didn't know civilians are this ignorant. Anyway, how much chakra does Naruto have?"

Zoe hummed. "Hmm. Currently you have much more chakra. Although the boy still has more chakra than even the Hokage. But he will easily surpass you in chakra if he draws the Kyūbi's power. I estimate the Kyūbi's chakra to be as much as Kronos would have had he gone full form."

Percy shivered. "That much huh. But damn. I didn't know I had that much chakra."

Zoe frowned. "It has to do with your demigod lineage."

Percy frowned. "I thought I was reborn?"

Zoe shook her head. "That's true. You're not a demigod anymore. I've examined your DNA. You have a double helix instead of a single helix and a gold helix. But I think that chakra capacity is influenced by the soul of the person as well."

Percy frowned in confusion. "Meaning?"

"You might not be a demigod now, but previously you were. Adding to that, you are not seven years old. Mentally, you should be twenty-three. I think that since your soul is 'remembers' your old body, it imprinted some traits of your previous life to your current self.

Percy frowned. "I guess that makes sense."

Zoe giggled, remembering something. "I also think someone is messing with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, in your previous life, you couldn't do stealth or ranged weaponry at all. And … now you are in a world full of ninja."

Zoe started laughing outright after that.

Percy mock glared at her. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. I will shoot an arrow straight one day. Just you watch."

Percy ate his breakfast contentedly. Maybe … maybe this world wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Heh. I always thought Minato wrote some books. And he was in the third Shinobi world war, some of which was in Kiri. So there's a good chance he went there, and he may have encountered Yagura. Who knows?**

 **For those of you who want a non-idiotic Naruto ... relax. He won't act like a jackass. This is actually more or less his canon behavior (eh maybe he wasn't emotional in canon. Idk). But eventually he will become 'cool' (without becoming an edgelord like in many fanfics). So don't worry about him asking dates from Sakura or any shit like that. He won't do that shit.**

 **Team 7 will mostly be Percy, Naruto and Sasuke. If any of you have a different suggestion I'll be glad to hear it. But I won't use any OCs. I'm fucking sick and tired of OCs.**

 **As for Percy. In this chapter and the next, he'll probably just be physically as strong as a fresh genin, but his water manipulation puts Tobirama's to shame. Before anyone complains, remember who he is? Son (Former) of Poseidon and all. It'd be stupid not to give him awesome water powers and kickass Riptide. I'll admit, the Riptide being sentient and all isn't for anyone. I honestly just needed space to fill.  
**

 **THERE WILL BE NO PERCY X ZOE PAIRING! FORGET IT! It would be very weird first of all due to the size difference. And secondly Zoe is Riptide essentially. She is basically Percy's 'Zetsu'. As in she can go undetected anywhere and spy for him, gather info etc. She won't have any special hax.  
**

 **There won't be any pairing in fact for Percy. At least until the Shippuden timeline starts.**

 **Now, Percy will definitely be OP at first, but once Naruto learns to use Kyūbi's chakra it will even out. Naruto will have the sheer raw power while Percy will have less power but more finesse and skill. Dude is a master swordsman after all. You could say that Percy is better against the trickier enemies while Naruto is also fine for those, but he's more suited for the times he can spam Rasenshuriken. God that jutsu never gets old!  
**

 **If Sasuke is good, he will eventually catch up to them. If Sasuke is bad then he will die during the retrieval arc after Chūnin exams.**


	2. Meeting Sarutobi

_Previously on Percy Jackson: Ninja, _

_Zoe giggled, remembering something. "I also think someone is messing with you."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Well, in your previous life, you couldn't do stealth or ranged weaponry at all. And … now you are in a world full of ninja."_

 _Zoe started laughing outright after that._

 _Percy mock glared at her. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up."_

 _Percy ate his breakfast contentedly. Maybe … maybe this world wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

The next day at seven, Percy had just exited his bathroom. Zoe was sleeping on top of his head. She had decided to make his head her personal bed.

BANG!

Percy jumped at the sudden sound. It was as if a gun had been fired.

The demigod looked out of his window and sighed. "I didn't think he'd be here this early. Damn."

True to word, Naruto was already there, banging away at the door without a care in the world. The whiskers on his cheeks curled as his face was in a perpetual state of eternal happiness.

"How the hell can someone be so excited in the fucking morning?", Percy grumbled.

"Zoe.", he muttered slowly. "Wake up."

A light yawn came from above him as Zoe woke. "What?"

"Pen form, Zoe. We don't need to freak him out."

"Eh? He's here already?", she grumbled in annoyance, but she complied. There was a streak of light that shot to Percy's hand, and Zoe was in her pen form.

Percy trudged towards the door, opening it.

"Hey! Percy-sensei!"

Percy grimaced. His name really didn't fit well with Japanese suffixes. "Right. None of that sensei crap. No san, sama, chan or whatever. Call me Percy. That's it."

Naruto nodded. "Sure sensei."

Percy sighed and opened the door wider. This kid really needed to listen sometimes. "Sit down Naruto.", he said, pointing at a dining chair.

The blond looked confused.

Percy sighed. "You didn't even eat breakfast did you?"

It wasn't a question. The demigod could practically hear his stomach rumbling. It was subtle and almost imperceptible, but to someone like Percy, it was like a tractor ploughing through mud.

That was another one of his abilities. He thought perhaps it was something all ninjas had. Zoe however, had a different theory. She'd analysed several ninjas of the village. Discreetly of course. According to her, none of them displayed the heightened senses that Percy seemed to possess. They did to a certain extent, but not to his level.

It was strange. Percy thought he was reborn. So why the hell did he still have his demigod powers? Zoe didn't analyse his DNA yet, but he knew for sure it would reveal his godly side intact. It made no sense to him. Unless … he wasn't reborn. He wondered if Kronos merely _reverted_ him to his baby form instead of actually doing something else. The fact that he possessed chakra may have had to do with his exposure to it for such a long time.

Percy glanced at Naruto, getting an uneasy feeling. The only other time he had such a feeling was when he received a prophecy. Looking at Naruto was just like that. Somehow, he knew that the boy would become a very important person later on.

"Oi! Sensei! You're spacing out!"

Percy looked apologetic. "Ah. Sorry.". Truth to be told, the lack of action from potential enemies was weird for Percy. To be thrown from a world where Kronos sought to rise to a state of peace was very jarring for the demigod. Were he a lesser person, Percy knew he would have snapped and done something he would later regret.

He stared at the blond boy for a second. For some reason, Zoe already knew he was the Kyūbi's container. For lack of a better word, she wanted to study him. Her reasoning was somewhat sound. The Kyūbi was probably the strongest thing in this world. It would stand to reason that any hope of getting back to his own world would need a massive amount of energy. And in terms of power, the Kyūbi was the strongest of the tailed beasts.

Percy shook those thoughts out of his head temporarily. "Firstly, don't call me sensei. We're the same age. And you said you were in the Academy right? Know any ninjutsu?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, it's only history and maths for the first year … uh sen– Percy?"

"Percy? What's wrong?", Naruto asked. The blond was concerned. Percy's eyes were wide and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

The demigod banged his head onto the table. "History. Math. Why?!"

The blond ignored the exaggerated reaction and waited for Percy to calm down, which he did … after cracking the table with his forehead.

Naruto sweat-dropped. That was some class A insanity right there to keep banging your face against the table.

The demigod sighed. "Hmm. You've accessed your chakra yet?"

Naruto frowned in confusion. His face etched in a cute scowl, reminding Percy of several of the younger campers.

"Chatora?"

The demigod sighed. 'This is supposed to be Konoha's nuclear deterrent? Why did I agree to help him? This is going to be troublesome.'

"Hmm, how should I explain it … Chakra is a form of energy you possess. Everyone has it, but not everyone has equal amounts of chakra."

Naruto frowned. "So how is it like?"

Percy sighed. Zoe would definitely explain this better. She was essentially a goddess without a body at the moment. Her brain capacity was far far above any human could ever dream of. Seriously, Percy wondered how _any_ god could be stupid. And he sure as hell had met some dumb ones.

' _Zoe? A little help here?_ '

She understood what Percy meant. A few months after they had landed in this world, they quickly discovered that they needed to blend in. Percy swore up and down that he wasn't going to stay in any damned orphanage, so Zoe used her powers to create an image made of light rays that looked exactly like her. The only issue was that she couldn't grab objects. Luckily, she was able to use her telekinesis to fool people into thinking they came into contact with her.

Zoe went by her real name, as she had no reason not to. Zoe Nightshade she was called. A woman who arrived from the western continent of Nilfgaard, that existed outside of the Elemental Nations. It also helped her explain the odd name, since Zoe Nightshade isn't a name heard anywhere in the Elemental Nations. Somewhere along the line, she also formally adopted the young two-month-old Percy. She was definitely old enough to be his mother, although Percy would never say that to her face. You don't just call a woman old.

Zoe appeared in her five foot eight inch tall glory, quite literally appearing as a flash of light. She looked similar to her form when she joined the hunters of Artemis, although she no longer had that slight silver glow around her body. She also appeared a couple of years older, around twenty five, since she had to appear physically aging due to spending almost seven years in Konoha.

Her sudden appearance shocked the seven year old Naruto, who had a look of amazement on his face. "WHOA! Can I also do that?! How'd you do that?!"

Zoe looked somewhat amused. "Maybe, with practice. This is a secret ninja technique after all."

Percy resisted the urge to snort. She really could've tried harder to bullshit.

The boy didn't even notice the lie and then frowned, as if finally realizing that he indeed did not know who she was and why she was here. "Who are you?", he asked.

Percy answered before Zoe could. "Zoe Nightshade. She's my mother.", he said. "Sort of."

Naruto frowned. "Eh? Sort of?"

"I am adopted. I never knew my real parents."

"Oh."

Zoe took a seat and sat next to the boy.

Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people taking him all that seriously. And yet there was someone who was willing to help him?

Though Percy was his age, Naruto felt he looked a lot older than that.

"So Naruto,", Zoe started, "Percy tells me you need help with your Academy work."

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yes. I … I can't understand anything in the classes."

Zoe smiled assuredly. "It's alright, Naruto. Everyone has to start somewhere. Now let us begin."

"See Naruto, basically,", Zoe started.

* * *

( _6 months later_ )

Percy wasn't always patient. He could count several instances in the past where his inability to stay still had drawn more trouble than he would have liked. But seven years of calm and quiet had helped.

That was exactly why he was able to help Naruto with his Academy work without losing his shit. Seriously, the kid had no knowledge of things, in the beginning at least. He … got better. Plus, it meant Percy had something other to do than just train.

Percy sighed. It wasn't as if Naruto was inherently dumb. Far from it in fact. But the boy had zero interest in anything academic. He just wanted to learn jutsus … which Percy didn't know.

Percy had retained most of his demigod abilities, except for the ungodly speed he used to have. Now that he didn't, it felt odd. His absurdly inhuman level of water affinity didn't let him use the fire affinity at all. He literally could not even light a candle with his chakra. He had a pretty medium affinity for wind and surprisingly a medium affinity for lightning. His earth affinity was somewhat okay, but not that great. He'd be lucky to perform a proper **Doton: Doryuheki**.

'Huh. I guess Zeus doesn't hate me as much as I thought, or dad's Stormbringer title lets me have it. Never expected such a high affinity for lightning.'

Percy took another glance at Naruto, who was busy copying down notes from the book he had given him. The whiskered boy seemed to be in full concentration mode. The blond normally didn't like to study anything, but the fuinjutsu book was very interesting to him. Plus, it was written by the person he admired most, the Yondaime.

Not very surprising. Before the Yondaime, Konoha had pretty much only Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin to rely on for seals. And everyone knew his reputation. No way he was going to write educational books. So pretty much every fuinjutsu book in Konoha was written by the Yondaime or his wife, who Percy found she used the alias 'UK'.

He was honestly a little curious, so he did some digging. He didn't need to go very far. There was a monument in the centre of the village.

There the woman's name was there. Although only her first name. Kushina. For some reason her last name wasn't there. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He had a feeling she was someone very important. But he didn't dig any further. He had better things to do.

"DONE!", Naruto exclaimed.

Percy nodded slowly, looking over the boy's work. To say he was impressed would be putting it lightly. In six months, the boy had covered enough fuinjutsu material that would take most people ten years to complete. And he was just getting started.

The blond had created a modified sealing scroll. It was better in that you could choose which item to pull out. Percy had helped him a little to make it combat grade. There was no puff of smoke, and the item appeared almost instantly in the hand of the user.

Percy based it off of what he saw gods doing. He had always wanted to simply hold his hand out and will Riptide into his hands. Much easier and more convenient than flicking the cap off a pen.

The seal before them was a culmination of six gruelling months of work. Naruto's skill in fuinjutsu skyrocketed, and he was good enough to go for the fourth level of fuinjutsu. By the Uzumaki schooling system, they taught fuinjutsu in ten levels. One was beginner, and ten was master.

Percy himself was just at three, and he pretty much hard capped it there. Anything else was explained to Naruto by Zoe.

Yep, in six months Naruto was ahead of Percy, who had been studying it since the past few years. Admittedly fuinjutsu wasn't one of his strong points, but still.

Fucking Uzumaki and their crazy skill in seals.

"All right whiskers. Let's test it."

Naruto scowled at the raven-haired boy. That was a nickname Percy had refused to stop using. And though he knew Percy was doing it to piss him off, he still got pissed off. The worst part was that the blond couldn't find a way to make fun of Percy. His name wasn't associated with any object or person to tease him with and his face didn't have any odd features.

Though Naruto didn't mind. He would die before he removed his whisker marks.

Nevertheless, Naruto went ahead. He took one of the brushes and placed it on top of the seal. He pushed the barest minimal amount of chakra he possibly could. A very difficult feat, until Percy helped him with his chakra control.

Now it was nowhere near good enough for even the easiest genjutsu, but he could at least do fuinjutsu, which required some decent control.

He had wanted to try fuinjutsu without a brush, using chakra to make the seals, but quickly threw that idea out. Apparently, you needed extremely precise chakra control. Even more so than what is needed for medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. The Yondaime must've had a ridiculously bullshit amount of chakra control. Probably perfect. Them seals don't draw themselves after all.

Percy nodded to the boy once the brush went in. "Do it."

Naruto held his hand above the seal and concentrated. In less than a second, the brush appeared in his hand, already ready to use. There was no puff of smoke, but the air blurred around the object for a few seconds.

Naruto frowned at the seal, as if it had offended him greatly. He clicked his teeth. "Not good enough."

Percy raised an eyebrow. One thing was for sure, Naruto was a perfectionist when it came to fuinjutsu. He refused to leave it _incomplete_. Like a true Uzumaki.

But this wasn't the time. The blond was spending almost all the time in Percy's house, continuously studying fuinjutsu. He spent time on it as if it were his religion.

The demigod shuddered. The last thing he needed was for Naruto to make an altar with the statue of the fuinjutsu brush and pray to it. That was a bit too much.

"Naruto. You've been at this a long time. Too long. You need to relax man. Come on, dinner's on me."

The blond looked at him for a few seconds. "Ichiraku's?"

Percy nodded. "Ichiraku's? That ramen shop? Sure why not."

"YATTA!". The blond shouted with glee as he ran out of the front door, forcing Percy to catch up with him.

On the way to the ramen shop, Percy noticed hushed whispers and discreet glares directed at them. Or rather, at Naruto. The demigod pretty much realized why, but he didn't know that Naruto's _condition_ was common knowledge.

'Huh. You learn something every day I guess. A shame they can't understand the difference between a container and the beast itself.'

' **Humans**.', Zoe spoke venomously. ' **Only such vile creatures can think so.** '

Percy silently sighed. Immortals generally despised humans, and Zoe was no exception. To be fair, she was willing to give them a chance, but the nymph got very irritated when they spoke of Naruto as the 'demon'.

It was like calling Hercules a hero in her presence. You were likely to die painfully.

The road to the ramen shop was unfortunately not very peaceful.

It wasn't very late at night, but the bar near Ichiraku ramen was already full. As Percy and Naruto walked by it, a drunken shinobi came bumbling out. Judging by his vest, he was probably a chūnin.

His eyes landed on Naruto. "Just my lucky day. It's the damn demon. Cm here demon! Lemme beat you."

Naruto shook in slight fear. A civilian he would have not been scared, but this was a shinobi. And the man was completely drunk and out of it. Normally no one touched him, choosing to speak behind his back instead. This was the first time someone spoke directly to him.

The other civilians quickly gathered like moths to a flame.

"It's that demon."

"What's the Ky–"

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk of it-who-should-not-be-named."

"Pfft. Who cares?!"

The thirty-year-old drunken chūnin stumbled towards the duo, baring his fists.

Percy took a glance at Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. He won't do anything."

The drunken man heard that. "Eh? How dare you! I am a shinobi of Konoha!"

Percy didn't look impressed. "Shinobi? You? What kind of weed are you smoking? Get out of here.". He then turned to Naruto. "Let's go Naruto."

The two of them simply walked past the drunk. The man was about to take a swing at them, but years of looking behind your shoulder for monsters saved Percy. You never know when a monster might strike you from behind, so Percy had learnt to adapt.

Before the chūnin's hand came anywhere near his head, the demigod whirled around struck at his exposed torso. Normally, no respectable shinobi would leave his guard so exposed, but the man was drunk.

The force of the punch sent the man sprawling several metres away. He held his stomach in pain. His drunkenness was temporarily pushed aside as his stomach violently ejected all of the alcohol he consumed.

"YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

A civilian cheered for the chūnin. "Yeah! Die demon!", before he was whacked in the head by another. "Don't anger it you fool! What if it escapes?"

Before the man got within ten feet of Percy, he was kicked in the face and crashed to the floor again. Naruto stood there with a furious expression, glaring at everyone of the civilians.

"IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, THEN SAY IT DATTEBAYO! I'M SICK OF THIS!"

The blond probably would've yelled some more, but Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Naruto. Let's not cause too much of a scene and get blamed for this. They're not worth it."

The boy slowly calmed down. Percy sighed in relief. Minute amounts of Kyūbi's chakra had started leaking out. It wasn't visible though, and couldn't be really sensed.

The demigod walked up to the unconscious chūnin at stared at him with slight anger and disappointment. Anger since he was one of those typical Konoha citizens who saw Naruto as the Kyūbi.

Disappointment since the raven-haired boy had been training for years now on pure physical condition. He would've liked to measure the limits of his abilities. Fighting a drunken man was worse than fighting no one. It was like as if a handicap was placed onto the opponent.

Percy _hated_ people that held back against him.

Naruto sighed as he calmed down. "Thank you Percy… no one else has ever done this for me. Except Iruka-sensei.". At this, the boy's eyes watered again.

Percy sat up straight, stretching his arms. The two of them sat near the Ichiraku ramen stand. It was closed still, and would open in a few minutes. "Who's that?"

"Oh. Iruka-sensei teaches at the Academy. He teaches us history. He's an awesome guy dattebayo! He's the only one who doesn't call me a–"

Naruto suddenly shut his mouth. "Never mind."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Did Naruto even know what he was? He must've heard people calling him a demon. Maybe he thought that they thought he was the Kyūbi?

The demigod shook his head. "Not never mind. What were you gonna say?"

Naruto looked down. "I don't know why dattebayo!", he exclaimed loudly, tears brimming. "They think I never hear them. They call me all those names!"

Percy sighed. He had wondered all night whether he would tell him about his jinchūriki status. In the end, he decided choose the option he would've wanted if he was in Naruto's position.

' **Percy …** ', Zoe warned. ' **Careful. I've recently found out that there is some law set in place which doesn't allow the ones who know to tell him anything. They can't tell their kids either or anyone who doesn't know.** '

'I have to Zoe. Just look at him. He's miserable not knowing the reason. He honestly believes it is his fault.'

Zoe sighed but she didn't reply.

"Naruto. I'm going to tell you something. But you have to promise me you can't tell this to anyone."

Naruto stared at the former demigod tentatively, wondering what made Percy look so serious. He looked like an adult. His eyes didn't shine the usual green warmth. They were darker.

Naruto nodded solemnly and sat beside Percy at the empty ramen counter. "Okay."

Percy took a deep breath and sighed. "You know that people say the Yondaime killed the Kyūbi right?"

Naruto frowned. "He _did_ kill it … right?"

Percy shook his head. "I doubt it. The Kyūbi is a being of pure chakra. It cannot be killed."

Naruto went white. "The Kyūbi is my father?"

SLAP!

Percy's forehead went red at the force of the face-palm. Truly, there was no bounds to Naruto's idiocy. Briefly, Percy wondered if he himself was this dense when he was younger. ' **Yes.** ', Zoe replied. ' **Definitely.** '

"NO YOU DUMBASS! ARE YOU A FOX?!", Percy yelled in genuine indignation. He was appalled that the boy could even think that. For fuck's sake, Kyūbi is an entirely different species!

Thankfully, no one of importance was nearby to hear them. Except a white eyed little girl, who Percy somehow did not notice.

Naruto shook his head vigorously.

Percy sighed and spoke softly. "The Yondaime had no choice but to seal it. In a person. A baby."

Naruto's whole boy trembled. The boy wasn't that stupid. "H-He sealed it in me?"

Percy nodded. "Probably."

Naruto's head hung low. "So it's true. I'm a demon."

THUD!

"OW!", Naruto shouted, clutching his head after Percy bonked him with his fist. The blond swore there was a red lump rising there.

Percy glared at him. "Are you a fucking idiot? What part of _sealed_ don't you understand? You aren't the Kyūbi. You're simply it's jailor. It's warden. You are the one who is tasked with making sure the Kyūbi doesn't get out.. Come on, you should know this, you study fuinjutsu.". 'I think.'

"Oh."

Then Naruto's face contorted into a frown. "How come … how come Jiji didn't tell me? I asked him so many times why the village hates me!"

"He probably just wanted to protect you. After all, he can't always be there right? He's just a civilian and all."

Zoe interrupted. ' **Eh Percy. Not quite.** '

'Huh? Meaning?'

Zoe didn't clarify.

Naruto shook his head. "He's not actually my Jiji, but I just call him that. Jiji is the Hokage."

Percy stared at him in shock. "W-What? The Hokage is your what?!"

Naruto nodded with a pleased expression on his face. "He takes me to eat ramen every week! Actually, he's coming today!"

Percy frowned. He felt something shift in the air. Three hundred metres to the left. The edge of the training ground. Percy wasn't a natural sensor or anything, but since there was no one else in the area, it was easy to sense someone coming nearby since Konoha was pretty humid. More than say … Suna.

There were several presences. None of them were particularly large, but one of them had nearly as much chakra as Naruto did.

The demigod called the surrounding water molecules in the air and a water sword formed in Percy's hand, making Naruto gasp in surprise and excitement.

"Whoa! Percy. How'd you do that?! And what's going on?"

Percy didn't reply immediately. "Several people are coming. Ninjas."

Naruto frowned and looked at the direction Percy was seeing, before his face lightened up. "AH! That's just Jiji and his ANBU!"

"Oh.". For a twenty-three-year-old stuck in a seven-year-old body, Percy felt really stupid. He had grown paranoid since the Hyūga incident. Zoe had told him all the details.

Zoe rolled her eyes at him. ' **Percy. Kumo isn't stupid enough to try and kidnap Konoha's Jinchūriki from within Konoha. That is just asking to be invaded.** '

Percy was glad. In the six months he had known Naruto, he was pretty attached to him. He'd murder any enemy ninja who tried to harm the boy.

As the group got closer, Percy saw it was indeed the Hokage and his ANBU. They wore non-descript black and grey with white animal face-masks.

"JIJI!", Naruto yelled, pouncing on him.

The Hokage's wrinkled face literally seemed to get younger as he caught Naruto. It was as if he had just escaped something and he landed here.

Percy let the water sword disperse. An action that hadn't gone unnoticed by the Hokage or his ANBU, who blinked in surprise under their masks.

Percy merely lowered his head ever so slightly. "Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen seemed to look happy and somewhat curious. Happy that Naruto had a friend but curious about how exactly the boy did … that.

"Who are you, child?", he asked.

"I'm Percy. Naruto's friend. I met him a few months back when he ran from some chūnin."

The blond's face lighted up upon hearing that. That was one of the best pranks he had performed in ages.

The Hokage laughed. Percy was surprised. As in, the Hokage actually laughed. "Ah yes, that day. The jōnin complained all day about their disfigured lounge. So … did anything … happen here?"

Percy looked at the water on the ground and at Naruto. He was honestly surprised that the Hokage found them so quickly. Is the Kyūbi's chakra really that potent to be sensed from almost a mile away? He certainly couldn't sense much. It spoke volumes of how sensitive and trained the Hokage's senses were.

Percy nodded. "There was this jackass chūnin. Drunk by the way. Naruto got pissed off and released some of the Kyūbi's chakra."

The Hokage nodded. "I see … WAIT WHAT?!"

If the ANBU weren't wearing masks, one would've noticed their deadpan expression at the Hokage's late reaction, though they too were shocked that a kid knew of such sensitive information.

The old man's demeanour turned into one of absolute surprise. "How do you know that?!"

Percy shrugged. "I'm somewhat of a sensor.". He didn't elaborate.

The Hokage nodded again. "I see … of course that explains everything."

Percy smiled. "Of course."

Naruto's head swivelled across back and forth between the two in confusion. He felt that the words they spoke had hidden meaning to them.

"Anyway, what did you do to this … person?"

Percy glanced at the unconscious chūnin. When Naruto had stomped on the man, a small crater had been created due to Kyūbi's chakra enhancing the boy's strength. The demigod grimaced. "He was attacked."

The Hokage scratched his beard, glancing at the six-foot-wide crater. "Attacked … I see. May I ask what you used as a weapon? A boulder?"

Percy shook his head. "A foot. Chakra enhanced of course."

"Of course." The Hokage repeated, as if he wasn't remotely surprised. Then he shook his head. 'Kyūbi's chakra makes him stronger it seems. But at what cost? Luckily Minato's seal held firm.'

The Hokage looked at Naruto with a proud smile while he discreetly gave his ANBU instructions to take the chūnin in for interrogation. "I heard that you both are studying together. I'm glad to see you are taking the academy seriously Naruto. You can't fail this year again. It's your last chance."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "He failed? Isn't this his first year?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Ehehe. Hehe. It's my third time repeating the first year."

"Oh.", Percy stated. The situation was pretty clear. The jackass decided to enrol himself into the academy at age five itself, thinking himself a genius. But naturally he wouldn't be able to understand the subjects or keep up with the instructors. So he failed. Twice.

Suddenly Naruto piped up. "Hey Percy! You want to eat ramen?"

Percy sweat-dropped. "Dude. I'm the one who asked you to come."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome dattebayo!", he shouted, turning around and smacking into the closed shutter of the ramen stand. The blond fell back first and crashed to the ground, rolling in pain while clutching his head.

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard as the Hokage stared at the downed form of Naruto. 'You know what, I'm starting to think that maybe the Kyūbi messed with his brain.', the Hokage thought.

Percy sighed. A genius in fuinjutsu and a dumbass in other aspects. That's Naruto in a nutshell.

* * *

( _Ten Minutes Later_ )

"What the … hell?", Percy questioned the Hokage.

The Hokage himself looked like he'd seen this situation many times before. Percy rubbed his eyes. "Holy … "

Naruto had already eaten ten bowls of ramen, and he wasn't showing any signs of stopping.

Percy shook his head and focused on his own bowl. He himself was just in his first one.

Zoe however, was not amused. She ranted in his mind. ' **Such an unruly boy. What kind of table manners is that?! He's worse than you Percy!** '

'HEY! When did I ever eat like that?'

' **Hello Percy! Pizza? You eat Pizza just like that!** '

Percy blushed slightly. 'Hehe. Maybe a little.'

"So, Percy was it? May I ask how you were able to form that weapon out of water?", the Hokage asked.

Percy chuckled. "Funny story actually."

"I'm sure."

"When I met Naruto all those months back, all he did was claim he'd take the hat from you."

Hiruzen nodded, like he expected Naruto to have said it. And he probably had. Multiple times.

Percy looked slightly uncomfortable of the topic, unsure whether to reveal Naruto's feelings to the Hokage. "He's kind of lonely, you know. I've seen no one ever talks to him. So I thought why not. From what he told me, he's having trouble at the academy. While training with him, I sort of realized I could control water."

The Hokage looked shocked. "That isn't mere controlling of water. You formed it out of thin air."

Percy shook his head. "I've found I have an unusually high water affinity, as in very absurdly high. I don't need any hand seals or even any jutsu. I can will it to take any shape. Since then I've been practicing it. Downside is I can't do fire at all."

The Hokage looked even more shocked. Shocked because no one could lie to him. He was the Hokage. Plus Naruto confirmed it when he nodded. "T-That's … Percy, do you know what you have done?"

Percy nodded. "Yes actually. I heard it's something only the Nidaime Hokage has done."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes. That's why I must ask you not to show this to everyone. You haven't even started the academy yes?"

Percy nodded. "Next semester I'll start."

Hiruzen nodded. "You could join this semester itself, enrol in Naruto's class."

Naruto's face brightened up. "Really?! He can?"

"Yes. This year's batch looks to be promising. All of the clan heirs are present. I wish for you to be in this batch as well Percy. Especially since you will be the same age as well. Maybe you could help Naruto pass this time."

Percy nodded, but he was confused. "But I will be joining in the middle of the year. Is that alright?"

The Hokage nodded. "Normally, I would advise against it, but I feel you will be able to cover the portions of the previous semester easily."

Inwardly Percy snorted. He could directly take the genin exam as of now, but he couldn't. Ever since three months back when Itachi Uchiha murdered his clan, no student was allowed to skip years ahead. You had to spend the full four years and the teachers now tried to make everyone interact with each other to form bonds.

* * *

 _(Unknown Location)_

Two beings stood on a large platform. The platform was seemingly transparent, and the earth itself was visible from above.

In truth, this was a pocket dimension. A hidden point in space, but still existing within the particular universe.

The first being was a tall pale skinned man with long black hair. His eyes were sea green and he was spinning a deadly sharp blade that seemed to change sizes continuously.

The second man wore white robes with a rice hat. His most distinguishing feature was the lightning that sparked around him every few seconds in a rhythmic form.

"Raijin. Did you feel that?", the man with the sword asked.

The being known as Raijin frowned. "It feels like … your power. But a little different. In fact, this isn't the first time. For the past seven years it's been growing steadily. Susanoo, I hope you didn't do something."

The being known as Susanoo rolled his eyes. "I hope you are not implying that I made a mortal woman pregnant. Izanagi-sama has forbidden us from producing demigods."

The thunder god Raijin frowned. "That does not explain anything. I've looked into it. The boy's name is Percy. He has what those mortals call Kekkei Genkai."

Susanoo rolled his eyes. "Bloodlines. Pfft. They are gifts from the heavens. Frankly it was a bad idea to give them those."

Raijin scoffed. "Don't even bother. You gave the Uchiha clan the ability to summon a personalized avatar of you when they awaken their Mangekyō Sharingan."

The ocean god chuckled. "Not one of my greatest ideas I'll admit. But then what of this Percy. What abilities does he have?"

"It's troubling. He has all the abilities that a demigod child of yours would have. His control over water puts that Senju mortal's to shame. So far, I have definitely seen him breathing underwater. The skies around him turn stormy when he's upset. Etc. You get the point right?"

"Should we let the other gods know?"

"I suspect most of them already do. They're too busy with that other one."

For a brief second, the god of the oceans shuddered as a shiver went up his spine. "Oh yes. When is our shift?"

Raijin looked at the stars. "In a few years I think."

Susanoo looked slightly pale even thinking about it. "What did he call himself?"

"Kronos."

Kronos had landed alongside Percy seven years ago in this universe. The only issue for Kronos was … he hadn't quite landed on the same planet.

The other gods kept watch as sentries after the gods of creation Izanagi and Izanami fought the mad titan to a standstill before trapping Kronos within the gravitational field of six neutron stars.

He was even now being pulled in six directions simultaneously by the force of the six dying stars continuously. The other gods were understandably worried when he didn't simply get disintegrated by the sheer force. They wondered what kind of monster he was. Because even after seven years, Kronos was still in one piece, and yet the gods of creation were still licking their wounds.

The twin creation gods were severely exhausted, almost to the point of fading. They had endured crippling blows and had depleted nearly the entirety of their power, which had been accumulating since the dawn of creation. In other words, they were weak enough for a sufficiently powerful mortal to destroy them.

The thunder god and the ocean god really hoped that the monster of a being died off before the stars around him began to die down completely.

Susanoo had no doubt that the boy called Percy was connected to this Kronos. The coincidence of their arrival into their dimension was too much of a coincidence.

Luckily, based on what the mad titan roared continuously about, this Percy was his enemy, which was good enough for them.

The Lord of the Oceans watched the demigod closely. "Yes … ", he muttered. "He will grow strong."

Raijin nodded. "He may not look like much now, but I too can see it. Divine energy and chakra both is possessed by him. He has the potential to even reach our level."

Susanoo snorted. "You jest. Surely he does not have that much potential?"

The thunder god didn't answer immediately. "I have seen his memories. His past life. With all his power, and now that he has access to chakra. Soon, even the mighty bijū will be naught but mere ants to his power. He may very well become the strongest human in history. He will be useful against the one called Kronos."

"What of the other two? The current reincarnations of the children of the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Ah yes. The current Kyūbi jinchūriki … tsk, what a foul title to give someone. If I am not mistaken, he holds within him the potential to surpass the even the Sage, does he not?"

"Without a doubt, those two will grow to possess terrifying and unrivalled power. I fear the fragility of that planet cannot handle their power."

"And the other one? That Sasuke Uchiha?"

Susanoo frowned. "He does not have the drive. He has nothing to strive for. He has a healthy and happy family. An older brother he looks up to. He will become nothing more than cannon fodder against that mad titan … unless …"

Raijin frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"This Kronos has been absolutely the worst enemy we have ever faced. Currently we have at most four or five of us who are in fighting shape. If that cursed monster breaks out of his prison, we need help, much as I hate to say it."

"I hope you are not thinking what I think you are. Interfering in mortal business is forbidden."

Susanoo waved his concerns aside. "Don't worry. I will be discreet. This has to be done."

The thunder god hesitantly agreed. "So what is the plan?"

"Uchihas are generally driven by strong emotions. Love, hate … revenge. And when no one is around to keep that in check, they grow and bask in their hatred. I shall take away Sasuke's family and his older brother. That should help him awaken his true potential."

Raijin's eyes widened. "I hope you don't mean to massacre the entire Uchiha clan! That is absurd, even for you! Every god in heaven will know it was you."

The ocean god didn't respond, choosing to sigh. "It must be done. We are running out of time. This is a golden opportunity. Soon, we will have three of Earth's finest warriors ready to face against Kronos. Hopefully by then we too will have regained our powers."

Raijin sighed as he teleported away. "This is a bad idea.", he muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. Here's the first real chapter. It took me a while to write, but it's done now.**

 **I'm aware that this chapter might not really be up to the mark, sorry about that. I'll write better next time.**

 **Anyway please tell me your thoughts and review below, whether you liked it or not.**

 **By the way, since most people reviewed that they wanted a good Sasuke, it shall be done.**

 **Also, how'd you guys like my version of who will cause the Uchiha massacre? Gods are after all fucking assholes who only care about themselves and their goals. I wouldn't put something like this past them.**

 **And holy crap, do you know how damn enticing it was for me to give Percy the Sharingan. Even just the regular one only? Just think of the possibilities. As a master swordsman with immense speed, I think the Sharingan would be really fucking useful for someone like him. He might not copy jutsus and all, but damn.**


End file.
